


Sugar, We're Going Down

by Ineczka007



Series: Sugar We're Going Down [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chory Stiles, Diabetes, Diagnosis, F/M, Hospitalizacja, Hospitals, M/M, cukrzyca, protective friends
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4303482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineczka007/pseuds/Ineczka007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>U Stilesa zdiagnozowano cukrzycę teraz musi się nauczyć co to dla niego znaczy i jak zmieni to jego życie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar, We're Going Down

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sugar, We're Going Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/875939) by [DoctorGleeWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorGleeWolf/pseuds/DoctorGleeWolf). 



> Cześć chciała bym wam przedstawić moje pierwsze tłumaczenie, oczywiście za zgodą autora :D mam nadzieję że wam się spodoba i nie wyszło mi tak tragicznie jak mi się wydaje .... 
> 
> Miłego czytania życzy Ineczka007

Skąd miał wiedzieć? Nie mógł, ponieważ nikt w jego rodzinie tego nie miał. Nie było nikogo kogo mógł by za to obwiniać, nikogo poza swoim zdradzieckim ciałem. Tyle się działo był zmęczony i nie jadł poprawnie. Nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie że to może być coś takiego. Był zdrowy i był w drużynie lacrosse. To była wielka niespodzianka. Nigdy by nie wpadł na to że on, Stiles Stilinski miał cukrzycę

Widocznie nie musisz mieć kogoś z cukrzycą w rodzinie żeby ta rozwinęła się u ciebie. To było to czego Stiles musiał się nauczyć niestety oznaczał to jednak że musi poruszać się czymś zupełnie nowym i trochę przerażające. Jeden zły ruch i mógł być chory albo gorzej. 

 

Ale to za duży przeskok do przodu, trochę wróćmy do początku i jak odkrył, że nie będzie już w stanie zjeść wszystkich batoniki , które by chciał bez poważnych konsekwencji .

Stiles był naprawdę wykończony. Całą walką ze stadem alf, szkołą swoim tatą i pomocą Scottowi to było za dużo dla niego, odkrył że w ogóle nie był ponadto. Temu przypisywał swój apetyt, potrzebie energii.

Nie myślał o tym, kiedy był niesamowicie spragniony. Nie myślał też o tym że sika częściej. Wszystko wyglądało normalnie.

Stiles zachowywał się tak przez parę dni do puki nie zaczął zauważać ze traci wagę i jest mu trochę trudniej oddychać po treningach lacrosse. Scott zauważył jego problemy z oddychaniem nawet powiedział że jego oddech pachnie owocami. Dotarło to do niego kiedy zemdlał na treningu kilka dni po tym jak Scott powiedział mu o jego oddechu.

Stiles ocknął się w drodze do szpitala   
-Co się stało?- wymruczał przecierając sennie oczy.  
-Zemdlałeś na treningu i się nie budziłeś więc zadzwonili po pogotowie - powiedział jego tata ( Sheriff John Stilinski) zaskakując go   
\- co? nie rozumiem.... -Stiles zaczął ale potem urwał. Jego ojciec posłał mu znaczące spojrzenie   
-Wyspałeś się wczoraj? Wiem że byłeś zmęczony koszmarami- spytał jego tata surowym głosem.   
\- Poszedłem do łóżka wcześniej. Byłem zbyt zmęczony żeby chociaż zagrać na Xbox ze skotem. - odpowiedział nieco nie wyraźnym głosem  
-jego poziem glukozy jest martwiąco wysoki - powiedział jeden z ratowników medycznych- Jadłeś coś dzisiaj Stiles?-Stiles myślał przez chwilę   
-Tak, byłem głodny cały dzień wiec zjadłem wszystko.  
-to dziwne jest zaskakująco wysoki - powiedział ratownik  
-czym to może być tego przyczyną - spytał jego tata  
-cóż znam kilka rzeczy które mogły to spowodować. Myślę że to może by ć hipoglikemia, co może oznaczać wiele rzeczy. Większość z nich naprawdę nie chcesz usłyszeć jako odpowiedz. - spróbował uśmiechnąć się uspokajająco do Stilesa ale ten jakoś nie czuł pocieszenia.

 

\---

Kiedy dotarli do szpitala doktor powiedział Stiolesowi że muszą wykonać kilka testów, zwłaszcza po rozmowie z ratownikiem. To były naprawdę szybkie testy. Stiles i jego tata siedzieli w pokoju czekając na powrót lekarza i werdykt. Stiles wiercił się ze zniecierpliwieniem.

-Stiles nie ważne co to jest, damy sobie radę. Będzie dobrze. Jesteś silnym młodym człowiekiem - sheriff powiedział synowi  
\- Jestem po prostu przerażony że to może być coś okropnego, jak guz mózgu wielkości piłeczki do baseballa owinięty wokół mojego centrum pamięci lub coś równie przerażającego. - martwił się  
\- odkryjemy co to jest synu i wszystko będzie w porządku -próbował go uspokoić  
Stiles prychnął szyderczo i dalej wiercił się w oczekiwaniu. Minęło sporo czasu zanim lekarz wrócił. Kiedy już to zrobił patrzył na 

wykresów i przewracał kartki kiedy przyszedł.  
\- w porządku panie Stiliński, mam dla pana wiadomość- powiedział doktor spoglądając jeszcze raz na swoje kartki zanim ponowieni spojrzał na niego. - Wygląda na to że ma pan cukrzyce typu pierwszego. To znaczy że twoja trzustka już dłużej nie produkuje insuliny. Aczkolwiek przez następny rok lub trochę dłużej będziesz przechodził przez tak zwany miesiąc miodowy gdzie trzustka wyda ostatnie z jej zapasów insuliny. To oznacza, że będziemy musieli nauczyć Cię monitorować stężenie glukozy we krwi oraz wstrzykiwać sobie insulinę.- Stiles wyglądał na zaszokowanego  
\- nikt w mojej rodzinie nie miał cukrzycy! I czy ty powiedziałeś wstrzykiwać sobie insulinę samemu bo ja mam problem z igłami, my nie współpracujemy.... w ogóle.

Doktor westchnął   
-Cóż z cukrzycą typu 1,jest tak że twoje geny muszą mieć predyspozycje do tej choroby, aby następnie uaktywnić ją w tobie.  
-Wiec co to dla nas znaczy doktorze?- spytał sheriff z jedną dłonią przy ustach.  
\- to znaczy że musimy znaleźć mu endokrynologa do monitorowania jego zdrowa. Ty będziesz podawał sobie insulinę na podstawie przyjmowanych węglowodanów i wykonywanej aktywności. Tak długo jak będziesz regularnie sprawdzał poziom glukozy we krwi i trzymał się harmonogramu którego używa większość cukrzyków na początku powinien być w stanie żyć w miarę normalnie. - powiedział doktor z uśmiechem.  
-jest tu jakiś endokrynolog z którym moglibyśmy umówić się na wizytę ? - spytał Sheriff gdy jego syn jak raz siedział w ciszy.  
-Szczęśliwie się składa, ja jestem endokrynologiem. Ratownik poinformował mnie i chciałem mieć pewność że otrzymacie pomoc jakiej potrzebujecie.  
Zamierzam zatrzymać cię tutaj aż do czasu aż otrzymasz własne zaopatrzenie z apteki i nauczysz się go używać .- wyciągnął kilka dokumentów z wykresami i podał je Stilesowi i jego tacie- to są podstawowe informacje dla was. Przeczytajcie to całe i przedyskutujemy to jak wrócę. Myślę że zostawimy pana na noc Panie Stilinski żeby Cię monitorować i pokarzemy ci podstawowe informacje które musimy ci przekazać. Sheriffie możemy umówić wizytę na jutrzejsze popołudnie kiedy będziemy mogli przedyskutować więcej detali jago zdrowia i odpowiedzieć na wasze   
pytania - doktor uśmiechnął się i skierował się do drzwi.

Obaj mężczyźni siedzieli w ciszy kiedy czytali materiały które dostali. 

Czytali w ciszy aż do kolejnego pukania do drzwi. Podnieśli wzrok żeby ujrzeć Mellise niepewnie stojącą w drzwiach.

-Słyszałam że byłeś przyjęty i tylko chciałam zobaczyć jak się trzymasz. - wsunęła się do pokoju 

-Dziękuję ci Meliso. My po prostu usłyszeliśmy bardzo ciężkie wiadomości - powiedział Sheriff

-Wiem, przykro mi Stiles - powiedziała kładąc pocieszającą rękę na jego ramieniu - ale to jest coś z czym możesz wygodnie żyć. Będzie dobrze tylko musi minąć szok. - uśmiechnęła się do niego 

-Dziękuję ci. Mam do ciebie prośbę - powiedział Stiles

\- wszystko kochanie - odpowiedziała

-Nie mów Scottowi. Chce mu powiedzieć w swoim czasie - uśmiechną się delikatnie - wiem że będzie świrował.

-Jasne kochanie. Wiesz że nie będzie o tobie myślał inaczej ? Wy dwoje jesteście przyjaciółmi od tak dawna. - Mellisa powiedziała łagodnie- cóż muszę wracać do pracy . Przyjdę sprawdzić później jak się masz. 

-Do zobaczenia Melliso- powiedział Sheriff.

Wkrótce potem zjawił się lekarz z glukometrem, paskami testowymi i kilkoma gazikami nasączonymi alkoholem, i jednorazowym urządzeniem nakłuwającym.   
\- W porządku więc, pokarzę ci jak sprawdzać sobie samodzielnie pozom glukozy. Jak powiedziałem więcej szczegółów omówimy jutro 

ale na razie chcę ci powiedzieć jak prawidłowo powinien wyglądać poziom glukozy lub cukru we krwi, to gdzieś pomiędzy 70 a 130 na liczniku. Wiec na początku powinieneś umyć ręce, potem powinieneś położyć pasek testowy na glukometrze, to zajmuję tylko chwilę, ty sam powinieneś mieć przygotowane urządzenie nakłuwające. W końcu należy nakłuć palec i przetrzeć palec gazikiem.- mówiąc ostatnie dwie instrukcje wziął palec Stilesa i zademonstrował to na nim. Stiles wypuścił trochę spanikowany okrzyk - następnie wyciskasz trochę krwi i upuszczasz ją na pasek testowy - zrobił ostatnie dwa kroki i czekał aż glukomierz poda mu wynik. - To pokazuje że masz 479 mg/dl co jest ponad granicą na jaką chcielibyśmy aby był, dlatego zawołam pielęgniarkę tutaj żeby podała ci insulinę do zmniejszenie tego wyniku. - Stiles był kompletnie zdezorientowany. Doktor zachęcił go aby teraz sam to zdobił, a potem zawołał pielęgniarkę z insuliną tak jak mówił wcześniej. Potem powiedział mu żeby sam sobie zrobił test za jaką godzinę i sprawdzi co wyszło. 

Stiles był w szoku, był całkowicie zagubiony kiedy próbował przyswoić to co usłyszał. Jego ojciec czytał nowe informacje które dostał od lekarza, większość była o tym co będzie potrzebował i co obejmuje ubezpieczenie.  
\- Stiles, - powiedział Sheriff z lekkim uśmiechem na widok zaskoczenia Stilesa - już minęła godzina, chcesz spróbować sam sobie zrobić test? - Stiles przytaknął.   
Wstał i poszedł umyć ręce. Następnie zabrał wszystko co było mu potrzebne, na kół sobie palec i upuścił krew na patyczek po kilku chwilach ukazał się wynik, miał 154 mg/dl.

\- Widzisz Stiles nie było tak źle -John zapewnił syna klepiąc go po ramieniu- przejdziemy przez to razem. Wszystko będzie dobrze. 

\- Tak tato.... będzie- Stiles uśmiechnął się zaplatając ramiona na tacie.

**Author's Note:**

> Mam nadzieję że wrażenia są pozytywne, drugą część postaram się dodać najpóźniej w niedzielę. Jeżeli się wam podobało zostawiajcie Kudos-y i komentarze !!!


End file.
